My Life, My Love, My Disease
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia senang menjadi asisten Kaien. Tetapi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa penyakitnya, Ia harus berhenti menjadi asisten. Ia mendapat perawatan dari rumah sakit dan GRATIS. Ia bertemu dokter yang akan merawatnya. Siapa kah itu? yah... pasti Dr.Kurosaki Ichigo
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

**-My Life, My Love, My Disease-**

**-Chapter 1: Discovered-**

**-Bleach: ****Tite Kubo-**

**-By: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, ****Stereoponia Erika Warashi**** & Eka Kuchiki-**

_**(Note to Eka Kuchiki: kakak cuma bantuin Mirae dan kasih saran (?) ahhaha… Tapi aku masih bakal nulis nama kakak! Kakak itu selalu akan jadi sahabat + kakak kelas MiRae…. hahahhaha...**_

_**Note to Stereoponia Erika Warash**__**i: Thanks buat semua support kakak dan ide BAGUS kakak! *peluk Erika* Terima Kasih...)**_

**

* * *

**Hallo semuanya! MiRae bikin fanfic baru ahhaha... Btw... MiRae GAK FLAME! Pasti gak ada yang pernah bikin fanfic kaya begini... ahhaha. Terima kasih udah bantuin MiRae, kak Eka, Kak Erika! Semua fanfic MiRae yang pernah kasih tau... pasti aja kakak kritik... Thanks banget kak! Buat semua readers... MiRae gak bakal bisa update banyak-banyak... karena MiRae lagi sibuk dengan sekolah dan sekarang MiRae udah SMP... *tepuk tangan yang meriah* senang jadi kakak kelas tapi sibuk... YOSH! Btw, ada OC disini... tapi gak di pake hehehehe

Special Thanks buat: _**Eka Kuchiki, **__**Stereoponia Erika Warashi**__** (Kakak + temen baik MiRae) & Yui Kurosaki (Best Friend Forever hahaha) yang sudah dengerin Mirae cerita!**_

**Warning! OOC, Typo, Gaje?**_**  
**_

* * *

"Kuchiki! Shiba-sensei memanggilmu!"

"Sebentar, Isane-san... sebentar lagi selesai! Bilang ke Shiba-sensei aku akan kesana sebentar lagi!"

"Jangan lama-lama, Kuchiki. Nanti Shiba-sensei marah loh!" Kata Isane.

"Iya..." Kataku kepada Isane. Isane adalah perawat yang membantu Shiba Kaien-sensei sewaktu memeriksa pasien, dia bukan asisten Kaien-sensei. hmmm... Aku sedang meyelesaikan tugasku dari Yamamoto Genyusai-sensei, ketua dan pemilik Rumah Sakit Soul Society. Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas itu, paling tidak cuma sepuluh menit. Aku langsung menuju ke ruangan Shiba-sensei yang tertulis, "Dr. Shiba Kaien Ph.D (Specialis THT) Asisten: Dr. Kuchiki Rukia Ph.D [Divisi 13]". [N/A: Payah! Cuma tau tentang telinga, hidung dan tenggorokan! Hahhahaha *ditabok Kaien*]. Aku langsung mengtuk pintu itu.

"Iya, masuk!" Kata Shiba-sensei.

Aku masuk ke ruang itu dan berkata, "ummmm... Shiba-sensei... Apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah... Kuchiki... Iya, Ini berkas tahun lalu, jadi tolong simpan di gudang ya?"

"Baik, Shiba-sensei!" Kataku sambil membawa berkas-berkas itu.

"Terima Kasih, Kuchiki..."

"Sama-sama, Shiba-sensei!" Kataku kepada Shiba-sensei.

Aku membawa berkas-berkas itu ke gudang. Yah begitu lah...

Oh yah... aku lupa... Pertama-tama, Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku adalah asisten Shiba Kaien-sensei dan aku BUKAN perawat. Oh ya, Aku ada di divisi 13. Aku sebel menjadi perawat, karena... harus memakai rok dan topi, huh... apa lagi harus memakai baju warna merah muda. Merah muda adalah warna yang kubenci, terlalu feminim. Aku adalah cewek yang tomboy, aku tidak suka mejadi feminim. aku adalah asisten termuda di Rumah Sakit Soul Society. Aku lompat kelas dari kelas SMP 1 loncat ke SMA 1. Iya, kata kepala sekolah aku terlalu pintar dan aku boleh lompat kelas. Jadi, aku lompat kelas aja!

Hmmm... Mau tau tentang Rumah Sakit Soul Soul Society? Rumah Sakit Soul Society adalah Rumah sakit terhebat dan mempunyai teknologi tertinggi di Tokyo, Jepang. Di Rumah Sakit Soul Society, ada 13 divisi. Di 13 divisi itu mempunyai satu ketua dokter yang terbakat di masing-masing specialis dan asisten yang membantu ketua dokter untuk praktek dan lain-lain. Cuma sedikit divisi mempunyai anggota. Masing-masing divisi mempunyai nama yang berbeda-beda. Nomor-nomor itu juga sesuai dengan bakat dan specialis mereka. seperti aku dan Shiba-sensei, kita berdua ada di divisi 13. Maupun Shiba-sensei mempunyai angkatan terendah, aku tetap senang bekerja dengannya. Yah, begitu tentang Rumah Sakit Soul Society.

Sekarang, aku sedang pergi ke Matsumoto Rangiku-sensei untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tentang Matsumoto Rangiku-sensei, Ia adalah asisten Hitsugaya Toshirou-sensei dan dia juga suka gosip, biasa lah orang kurang kerjaan. Setelah aku sampai di ruangan yang tertulis "Dr. Hitsugaya Toshiro Ph.D (specialis paru-paru). Asisten: Dr. Matsumoto Rangiku Ph.D [Divisi 10]". Aku mengetuk pintu itu dan berkata, "Ummm... Rangiku-san?"

"AHHH! KUCHIKI-SANNNN!" Rangiku teriak dan memeluk Rukia (baca: membunuh dengan cara memeluk).

"RR-R...Ran...gi...ku...-san... A...ku... ti...dak... bisa... na...pas..."

"Ah... Maaf... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..."

"Iya... Hitsugaya-sensei dimana?" Aku tanya kepadanya.

"Ohh... Sensei lagi ada rapat dengan Yamamoto-sensei..."

Tapi tiba-tiba, dadaku sakit tidak tahu kenapa dan aku kesusahan bernapas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa melhat jelas dan aku tahu bahwa aku pingsan.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat... Rangiku-san? Sepertinya ia sedang bicara dengan Hitsugaya-sensei.

"KUCHIKI-SAN! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rangiku langsung melihatku dan memeluk ku(baca: membunuh dengan cara memeluk) lagi...

"Ran...gi...ku...-san... aku... ti...dak...bi...sa...na...pas..."

"Oh maaf..." Kata Rangiku. Ia melepaskan aku dari pelukannya yang _berbahaya..._

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kuchiki-san... Kata Hitsugaya-sensei, coba kamu cek kesehatanmu dengan Yamada Hanatarou-sensei..."

"Oh... oke... Nanti aku akan ke sana..."

* * *

Aku langsung pergi ke ruangan Yamada Hanatarou-sensei.

"Ah... Ada apa yah?" Kata Yamada-sensei.

"ummm... kata Rangiku-san... Aku harus cek kesehatanku dengan sensei..."

"Ohh... Jadi kamu itu Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamada-sensei berkatadan mulutnya berbentuk "O".

"Iya, sensei!" Kataku kepada Yamada-sensei. Langsung, Yamada-sensei mengecek kesehatanku dan lain-lain.

* * *

**3 hari kemudian...**

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Shihoin-sensei. Shihoin Yoruichi-sensei adalah dokter dari divisi 2. Divisi 2 tidak mempunyai specialis, Mereka hanya menyimpan dokumen-dokumen penting seperti biodata pasien, tes kesehatan dan lain-lain.

"Masuk!" Kata Shihoin-sensei.

Aku masuk dan berkata, "ummm... Shihoin-sensei, apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ahh... Kuchiki... Iya... Tes Kesehatan mu sudah ada."

"Jadi... Bagaimana yah, sensei?" Tanya ku kepada Shihoin-sensei.

"Kamu... mempunyai penyakit jantung, Kuchiki..."

"A...A... Apa?" Aku kaget. Bagaimana aku mempunyai penyakit jantung? Tidak mungkin!

"Iya... Kamu mempunyai penyakit jantung. Aku tidak bercanda."

"Jadi... Aku yang aku harus lakukan?"

"Kita akan mempunyai persepakatan, Kuchiki." Kata Shihoin-sensei.

"P-Persepakatan apa, sensei?"

"Kamu akan berhenti dengan pekerjaan mu..." Kata Shihoin-sensei senyum gaje.

"APa? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa pekerjaan, sensei?"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Kataku sambil melihat Shihoin-sensei. Aku bingung mau gimana... ada tapi nya?

"Kamu akan dirawat di rumah sakit ini... GRATIS. Jadi bagaimana? Sepakat atau tidak?"

Aku berpikir dan berpikir lagi... dan semenit sudah lewat, "Oke... Sepakat, Tapi sensei... Jika aku sudah sembuh... Apakah aku akan menjadi asisten Shiba-sensei lagi?"

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak.. karena kita sudah menggantikan mu dengan orang lain."

"Iya... Aku akan masih sepakat dengan ide ini. Tapi aku mau kerja di sini boleh setelah sembuh?"

"Boleh. Jadi nanti kamu akan menemui dokter specialis jantung, Kuchiki. Kau akan bertemu dengannya jam 4 sore di ruangan Yamamoto-sensei"

"Oke... Shihoin-sensei!"

* * *

Aku masih kaget tentang penyakit ku ini. Mengapa aku mempunyai penyakit ini?

Mengapa aku harus dioperasi?

Aku menghela napas ku. Aku pergi ke ruangan Yamamoto-sensei.

"Ah... Kuchiki Rukia... Aku perkenalkan... Ini Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia adalah ketua di Divisi 3. Specialis jantung... Dan Ini Kuchiki Rukia, Dia adalah asisten Shiba Kaien-sensei di Divisi 13." Kata Yamamoto-sensei.

"Salam Kenal, Kuchiki Rukia-san. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo..." Katanya kepada ku.

"Salam kenal juga. Kurosaki-sensei. Panggil aku Rukia saja."

"Kalian jika mau berbicara, ke Restoran di bawah saja yah? Disini berisik dan banyak orang yang sedang konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan mereka." Kata Yamamoto-sensei kepada aku dan Kurosaki-sensei.

"Baik!" Kata aku dan Kurosaki-sensei.

* * *

Aku dan Kurosaki-sensei ke Restoran di Rumah Sakit Soul Society. Kita duduk dan diam sebentar.

"Kau... mau memesan sesuatu?" Kata nya kepada ku.

"Hmmm... Boleh... Aku pesan es lemon tea saja." Kata ku kepadanya dan, Tiba-tiba, pelayan itu ke arah kita dan berkata, "Ada yang saya bisa bantu?"

"Nona ini mau memesan es lemon tea dan saya memesan kopi susu saja." Kata Kurosaki-sensei kepada pelayan itu.

"Pesanan nya akan diantar sebentar lagi." Kata pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu ergi dan aku mulai berbicara, "Kurosaki-sensei?"

"mmmm?" Kata Kurosaki-sensei.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang?" Kata ku kepada Kurosaki-sensei yang sedang menggaruk mata kanan nya. Sepertinya aku menyukainya... sebegai teman. Tampang nya ia orang baik. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkan Kurosaki-sensei.

"Mmmm... Bagaimana tentang diri kita sendiri? Kamu duluan deh." Kata Kurosaki-sensei.

"Ok... Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Ulang tahun ku... ah... rahasia... dan aku itu menyukai seseorang dan itu juga rahasia. Aku ingin menjadi dokter terkenal di Jepang. Itu saja..." Kata ku kepada Kurosaki-sensei.

"Wah... Wah... Kenapa semuanya rahasia sih? dan umur mu berapa?" Kata Kurosaki-sensei.

"Yahh... semua itu privasi, sensei... Sekarang giliran sensei!"

"Nama ku Kurosaki Ichigo. Umur ku 21 tahun. aku ingin menjadi dokter specialis penyakit dalam*. Yahh... Gitu deh!" Kata Kurosaki-sensei tersenyum.

Muka ku memerah. "Ohh... Penyakit Dalam? Hmm... Gak ada kan yang mempunyai specialis itu di Divisi 13..."

"Iya... Oh ya... Kamu sudah lihat daftar 13 Divisi?" tanya Kurosaki-sensei.

"Hmmm... Kaya nya belum... Emang kenapa, sensei?" Jawab ku kepada Kurosaki-sensei yang sedang minum kopinya.

Kurosaki-sensei menaruh kertas itu di meja. Aku Melihat kertas itu, yang berkata:

**_Divisi 13_**

_Divisi 1_

_Ketua: Yamamoto Genryuusai_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Soi Fon_

_Divisi 2_

_Ketua: Shihoin Yoruichi_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Yamashita Morita  
_

_Divisi 3_

_Ketua: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: -_

_Divisi 4_

_Ketua: Unohana Retsu_

_Wakil Ketua: Yamada Hanatarou_

_Divisi 5_

_Ketua: Ichimaru Gin_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Divisi 6_

_Ketua: Ibarashi Byakuya_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Abarai Renji_

_Divisi 7_

_Ketua: Yamada Himetarou_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Abarai Rima_

_Divisi 8_

_Ketua: Yadomaru Lisa_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Nanao Ise_

_Divisi 9_

_Ketua: Hisagi Shuhei_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Shiraishi Rika_

_Divisi 10_

_Ketua: Hitsugaya Toshirou_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Divisi 11_

_Ketua: Zaraki Kenpachi_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Kusajishi Yachiru_

_Divisi 12_

_Ketua: Ishida Uryuu_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Kurotsuchi Nemu_

_Divisi 13_

_ketua: Shiba Kaien_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Mizuno Saaya  
_

Setelah aku melihat semua itu di kertas itu, aku langsung bertanya. "Wahh... Sekarang benar-benar ganti daftar nya!"

"Iya... Nama ku tak akan ada disini... apa kah... kau sedih?" kata Kurosaki-sensei.

Aku tidak menjawab nya. Apa aku benar-benar sedih tidak menjadi asisten lagi?

* * *

**-TBC-**

Maaf... Aku harus terburu-buru... ehhehehehe REVIEW YAHHHHH!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Girlfriend

**-My Life, My Love, My Disease-**

**-Chapter 2: Perfect Girlfriend-**

**-Bleach: Tite Kubo-**

**-By: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Stereoponia Erika Warashi & Eka Kuchiki-**

* * *

Hallo semuanya! Ada banyak kesalahan / typo yah? Maaf kan MiRae yg tidak berdosa ini *plak*... Yahh... Akan MiRae perbaiki kok... Jd jangan bingung yah?

Oh ya... Inoue Orihime bakal ada disini... Kalo kamu Inoue haters dan IchiRuki fans... Kusaran kan jangan membenci Inoue... karena IchiHime fans bakal menghantui mu selama nya loh! Makanya aku bukan Inoue Orihime haters *plakk* ahhahah... YOSH... kita mulai sekarang deh...

**Warning! OOC, Typo, Gaje?**

* * *

_"Iya... Oh ya... Kamu sudah lihat daftar 13 Divisi?" tanya Kurosaki-sensei._

_"Hmmm... Kaya nya belum... Emang kenapa, sensei?" Jawab ku kepada Kurosaki-sensei yang sedang minum kopinya._

_Kurosaki-sensei menaruh kertas itu di meja. Aku Melihat kertas itu, yang tertulis:_

**_Divisi 13_**

_Divisi 1_

_Ketua: Yamamoto Genryuusai_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Soi Fon_

_Divisi 2_

_Ketua: Shihoin Yoruichi_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Yamashita Morita  
_

_Divisi 3_

_Ketua: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: -None-_

_Divisi 4_

_Ketua: Unohana Retsu_

_Wakil Ketua: Yamada Hanatarou_

_Divisi 5_

_Ketua: Ichimaru Gin_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Divisi 6_

_Ketua: Ibarashi Byakuya_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Abarai Renji_

_Divisi 7_

_Ketua: Yamada Himetarou_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Abarai Rima_

_Divisi 8_

_Ketua: Yadomaru Lisa_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Nanao Ise_

_Divisi 9_

_Ketua: Hisagi Shuhei_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Shiraishi Rika_

_Divisi 10_

_Ketua: Hitsugaya Toshirou_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Ibarashi Karin_

_Divisi 11_

_Ketua: Zaraki Kenpachi_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Kusajishi Yachiru_

_Divisi 12_

_Ketua: Ishida Uryuu_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Kurotsuchi Nemu_

_Divisi 13_

_ketua: Shiba Kaien_

_Wakil Ketua / Asisten: Mizuno Saaya  
_

_Setelah aku melihat semua itu di kertas itu, aku langsung bertanya. "Wahh... Sekarang benar-benar ganti daftar nya!"_

_"Iya... Nama mu... tak akan ada disini... apa kah... kau sedih?" kata Kurosaki-sensei._

_Aku tidak menjawab nya. Apa aku benar-benar sedih tidak menjadi asisten lagi?_

* * *

"Tidak... Aku tidak sedih..."

"Nyesal?"

"Tidak..."

"Sedih... karena tidak mempunyai pekerjaan?"

"Umm... Tidak?"

"Sedih... karena meninggalkan divisi mu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Iya... sepertinya aku sedih karena menningalkan divisi 13... Shiba-sensei... Ulquiorra... Mine... Aragaki... Semuanya!

"Iya... Sepertinya aku bakal kehilangan mereka... Maupun divisi ku, Divisi 13 adalah divisi terendah... Aku masih menyukainya lebih dari apapun~" Kata ku dengan semangat '45.

"Bagus lah..." kata Kurosaki-sensei tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sosok wanita berambut oranye. Iya, rambutnya seperti Kurosaki-sensei. Tampaknya ia sedih... dan... kayanya dia perawat! Dan... ia langsung pergi meninggalkan restoran dengan butir-butir air mata.

"Kurosaki-sensei... Kau mengenalnya? Perawat itu... kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya... Dia... pacarku..." Kata Kurosaki-sensei ragu-ragu. Tak kusangka... Cewek cantik itu adalah pacarnya!

"Lari... Lari, Kurosaki-sensei! Kejar dia!" kata ku kepada nya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia!" katanya langsung lari mengejar cewek oranye itu yang ternyata pacarnya Kurosaki-sensei.

* * *

Tak kusangka... Kurosaki-sensei hebat juga mempunyai pacar seperti orang itu. Rambut oranye, mata yang indah... Semua nya... sempurna!

Aku... ingin mempunyai pacar yang sepurna seperti Kurosaki-sensei dan cewek oranye itu... Tampaknya aku... ingin menjadi mereka yah? Mengapa yah? Apakah aku... iri pada mereka? Tch... Aneh...

"Kuchiki..."

Aku baru sadar pas seseorang teriak kepada ku... Aku... bengong dari tadi? Wah... pantesan aja!

"Ah... Hinamori! Maaf..." Kata ku terseyum kepada nya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu bengong sih? Mikirin pacar yah?" Goda Hinamori.

"Tchh... Gak lah... Siapa yang punya pacar lagian?"

"Kirain udah punya pacar... hehehe," Kata Hinamori yang sedang nyengir.

"Tch... Lagi mikirin tentang... divisi 13 nih!" Kata ku nyengir ke Hinamori,"Eh... Hinamori..."

"Hahahha... Iya kenapa?"

"Sekarang kamu di divisi berapa? Tadinya kamu asisten juga kan?"

"Iya... Sekarang aku masih di divisi 5. anggota divisi 5... Rangiku naik pangkat hehehe... dia jadi asisten Gin di divisi 5."

"wahh... Sama pacarnya? Wahhhhh... Keren..." kata ku dengan semangat '45 lagi...

"Iya tuh... Iri ama dia... Semoga aja Shiro-chan dan aku se-divisi yah?" Kata Hinamori sambil bengong.

"Wah... kamu mimpi kali yah? Gak mungkin deh... Dia sekarang ama asisten barunya... Namanya Karin kalo gak salah... Ibarashi Karin."

"Tchh... Gak mungkin Shiro-chan bakal ninggalin aku lagian!" Kata Hinamori.

"Mungkin aja kali? selingkuh?"

"Tapi jangan sampe lah!" Kata Hinamori sampe keluar air matanya. Setelah aku melihat air matanya, ketawa kencang sekali. Iya... Aku ketawa!

"Hahhaha... Kan aku bilang mungkin ahhahaa!"

"Itu... gak lucu, Kuchiki! Aku bener-bener nangis tadi!"

Aku masih ketawa. aku adalah wanita _single_. Jadi... aku gak begitu perduli dengan cinta.

Tiba-tiba, Himetarou, adik Yamada Hanatarou-sensei... datang.

"Ah... anoo... Hinamori-san... Bantuin aku dong dengan pasien bernama Kinomoto Haruka..."

"Ohh... Pasien penyakit apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Penyakit acute pneumonia." Kata Himetarou.

"Ohh... Baiklah. Akan ku bantu dengan kesehatan nya. Dah... Kuchiki! Nanti kita bicara lg yah?"

"Iya! Kalo aku belum pulang..." Kata ku dan terseyum kepada Hinamori.

* * *

Aku pergi dari Rumah Sakit Soul Society. Sekarang sudah Pk.5.30. WIB. Yah, Biasa aku pulang dengan Hinamori. Tetapi, dia sedang sibuk. Mau bagaimana? Di seperempat jalan, aku melihat cowok-cowok mendekati ku. Gaje beneran deh!

"Wah... Hai, cewek! ikut ama kita yuk!" kata salah satu cowok geng itu. Aku cuma diam. Tapi, ada yang membuat ku sebel... yaitu salah satu cowok-cowok gaje itu... memegang tangan ku!

"UGH! LEPASKAN!" Kata ku teriak.

Aku tidak mau menjadi PELACUR. Iya, PELACUR. Pelacur itu... tidak baik... BURUK! Aku hanya menutup mata ku.

BRUKK! BRUKKK! BRUKK!

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang dihajar. Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata... seseorang sedang menghajar cowok-cowok gaje itu! Rambut nya berwarna oranye.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" Kata orang berambut oranye itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata ku tersenyum. Dan, aku melihat wajahnya. Dia... "Ehh? KUROSAKI-SENSEI?"

"Oh... Kamu... Rukia!" kata Kurosaki-sensei, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dada ku terasa sakit lagi. Jangan-jangan!

"Terima Kasih..." Kata ku, "Ku...rosa...ki...-sen...sei"

Aku tidak bisa napas dan dada ku sakit lagi. dan... cuma kata yang aku dengar adalah...

"RUKIA! RUKIA! Bangun! RUKIA!"

* * *

**-TBC-**

Reviews

Astrella Kurosaki: Cuma OC tambahan bukan OC beneran ku... Lupakan Ukitake *ditabok*

NicaTeef: Hahhaha makasih, Kak!

Ruki Yagami: Makasih! Cin? apaan tuh? Hahahhaa nanti jg taw cerita nya gimana.

A.: Gak... Bawaan dari lahir kali yah?

ocha gledek: Makasih! Eh? Beneran ide nya cemerlang?

Kurochi Agitohana: Maaf... Kesalahan itu! hahaha... sudah ku perbaiki

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki: Sudah ku perbaiki kok! Emang gitu lama yah? *plakk*

Sader 'Ichi' Safer: hahahha Akhirnya kakak review DAN muncul lol xD. Aku udh tau kesalahan typo ku.

dorami fil: Makasih udh review yah, Yuki! Hmmm Makasih jg udh kasih saran ^_^ (Itu saran kan? *plakk*)

bl3chtou4ro: Ah... Makasih... Ketemu lg yah kita?

Eka Kuchiki: Kan aku udh bilang, pasti aku BAKAL nulis nama kakak ^_^ Makasih, kak!

aRaRaNcHa: Wah... sudah ku perbaiki!

Stereoponia Erika Warashi: Hmmm... MAKASIH, kak ERIKA! lol xD iya... aku tau kok!

* * *

Terima kasih yg udh baca yahhh!


End file.
